Total Drama the Second Generation
by Steffi's.Fiction
Summary: After 25 years of torturing new people, Chris needs a new way to drag in viewers. So he thinks to himself; what would be better than using the kids of the original cast? Mostly new characters, though old ones may appear. T for safety.
1. The Idea

_Prologue P1_

Sometimes in life, nothing works out. It sucks and you just want everything to go away.

Sometimes in life, everything is just so perfect that you would never change a thing.

The ladder was true for Chris McClean.

His reality television show, Total Drama, had been going good for a solid two and a half decades. As old as he was now, he was still conniving, twisted, and evil to his campers. He always managed to think of new, insane ways to torture them, and he never failed to produce drama. However, his original viewers were long past interested in the show, and he wanted to think of something that might attract his old viewers as well as the new ones he always managed to rake in.

A blast from the past would've been nice; he knew that all of the original campers from the first three seasons would be great to drag back, but they were all much too old for the game now. He had to go with the next best thing.

He emailed all of their children.

He managed to find most of the kids without difficulty, and some of the old contestants didn't have kids. The kids he did find ranged from the ages of ten to eighteen, and he received eager emails back from all of them, wanting to be on the show. He knew that none of their parents would let them go, so he told them to lie to their parents and go to the nearest airport; a plane would be waiting to ship them off to their location for the show. And he already knew where he wanted to send them.

Right back to where all of their parents had first met.


	2. The Videos

_Prologue p2 (The Videos)_

**Delanie and Troy**

A girl with black hair, light skin, and green eyes sits on her bed, her hair falling to her shoulders. She's dressed casually in a pair of black tights, a short jean skirt, and a green top that matches her eyes. She smiles at the camera.

"Hey! I'm Delanie, I'm 17, and I'm Gwen and Trent's daughter! Let's see… well, I love music, which is good considering my dad is in a band. I can play the guitar, my dad taught me how, but I can also play piano, the violin, the trumpet, the drums… I can pretty much figure out how to play anything after a while! I can also-"

A lanky boy with messy black hair, matching eyes, and a similar complexion walks in. He's wearing jeans and a blue top.

"Delanie, what are you doing?"

"I'm making my audition tape."

"We have to do that? I thought Chris was just inviting us and we didn't have to actually audition."

"I think he just wants them for kicks."

"In that case…"

The boy walks over to Delanie and sits on her lap.

"I'm Troy, I'm 15, and I'm the smart one of the two of us. Oh, and I can sing better than Miss Musical Protégée here."

"Troy, get off! You're not little anymore!"

"Oh I know."

He smirks before reaching over and shutting off the camera.

**Bethany, Harvey, and Alice**

The camera turns on with a huge brown eye right in the camera lens.

"I don't get it… how does this work?"

"I think you're holding it too close."

The camera moves back to reveal a blonde pair of kids, both with matching brown eyes, and both very attractive. The one who was holding the camera was a female, the other a boy. They wear similar outfits; white tops with jeans, hers shorts while his are pants. Her hair goes to her middle back.

"Hey, I can see us!"

"Oh my gosh, me too!"

"So, I'm Harvey, I'm 16, and I'm a male model."

"And I'm Bethany, I'm 16, and I'm a… what's that thing that's not a male?"

"A girl?"

"No, it sounds like male, but it's not male."

"Uhh… I forget…"

"Oh! Female, right! I'm a female model!"

"We're twins, so we have the same birthday and age and parents and stuff."

"And we love our parents, like, soooooo much!"

"Yeah! Our parents are… what are their names again?"

"Uhh… Trevor and… no that's not it… Alice knows! Go get her!"

Harvey stands up and walks out of the room, which is clearly his, and returns after a minute with a short girl who has brown hair and huge blue eyes.

"Alice, do you remember mom and dad's names?"

"We, like, totally forget?"

Alice gives an exasperated sigh before grabbing the camera.

"I'm Alice, I'm the ten-year-old daughter of Lindsay and Tyler, and this is my life in a nutshell." She smirks. "At least I know I'll win."

The camera shuts off.

**Amelia and Devlin**

A boy with short dark brown hair, dark skin, and black eyes smiles into the camera. He wears ripped skinny jeans, a black top, blue converse, and has a piercing in his nose.

"Hey losers. I'm Devlin, the Awesomer child of Duncan and Courtney. I'm 18, I'm awesome, and totally plan on continuing my father's legacy of the evil punk on this show."

A lighter toned girl with freckles all over her face, black hair, and blue eyes walks into the yard where he's filming. Her eyes widen and she stops over.

"Devlin! What are you doing?"

"Filming for my audition. I'm going on that show."

"WHAT? Mom and dad won't even let us _watch_ it!"

"That's what sneaking away is for, sister dearest."

"No! I'm telling mom!"

"No you aren't!"

The camera is dropped, and the last visible thing before it fuzzes out is Devlin attacking his sister. When it comes back on, the girl is tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth in the background.

"That is Amelia. She's 16, stupid, well actually she's really smart, but still. And she plans on following in mom's footsteps as much as I plan on following in dad's."

He rolls his eyes once before shutting off the camera.

**Spencer**

A blonde boy with one green eye and one blue eye sits on a surfboard, aiming the camera at himself. He wears a necklace with a single shell on it, a pair of pink swimming trunks, and no shirt, revealing a set of abs.

"Hey bros and bras! I'm Spencer, but you can call me Spence, Smitty, Surfer Dude, whatever comes to mind that starts with an S. I'm 17, and I'm Geoff and Bridgette's only kid. Surfing is my life, since we live right on the beach. My ma's been teaching me since I was practically born. I'm the best surfer ever, dude!"

He leans back too far in his excitement, and falls off the board, causing the camera to glitch. When it comes back on, it's sitting on the red surfboard while Spencer is in the water, his hair dripping wet.

"Yep. Best surfer ever!"

The camera glitches out again, shutting off.

**Sadie**

A dark skinned girl with black-brown hair and black eyes smiles at the camera ecstatically. She's wearing a pink top that falls more to one side and only goes half down her stomach, a white tank top and black short shorts accompanying it.

"Like, oh my gosh! I totally can't wait to get on Total Drama! I'm, like, Sadie, and I'm Katie and DJ's daughter. My mom named me after my Auntie Sadie. Well, she's not really my Auntie, but she's way closer to me than any of my other aunts. My dad's brothers all married weirdos, and my mom, like, had no sisters."

"I'm, like, really smart and funny and pretty and stuff, and I know that I'll totally win this competition. Not that it matters. I just really want to see that place where my parents met." She squeals a little at that.

"Okay, I have to, like, go, because I can hear my parents coming home and I know that they totally do not want me on the show. So I'll, like, see you all later!"

She reaches over and clicks off the camera.

**Payton and Tanner**

A dark boy sits on a bed beside a girl who has long, brown hair and big blue eyes.

"Tanner, it's rolling."

"I know."

"So say something."

"I'm Tanner. There."

"You're so impossible!"

The girl turns back to the camera.

"I'm Payton, and this is my annoying older brother Tanner. I'm 14 and he's 15, and we both love the show, regardless of what he says. Both of our parents were on the show obviously-"

"Well sort of. Our real mom sucks and hates our guts, which is fine since she was never meant to be our mom anyways. Then there's the nutjob who gave birth to us-"

"Honestly, did you have to bring that up?"

"I just thought the viewers should know."

"Well the obviously wouldn't have thought both our parents were our legitimate birth parents."

"Oh well. Can't do much about it now."

"I guess I'll explain then. You see our parents are-"

A man's voice can be heard calling the kids down for dinner. Payton sighs.

"Maybe not then. Well, they'll find out eventually."

"They will so long as you don't keep your big mouth shut."

"Just because _you_ don't like admitting who our parents are!"

She reaches over and clicks off the camera, still bickering with her brother.

**Kaleidoscope**

A short girl is sitting in a tree, her eyes are gleaming and short orange-and-blonde hair falling just above her shoulders. She's wearing something similar to what Izzy would have worn, but in blue.

"Hey everyone! I'm Kaleidoscope, Izzy and Owen's 15-year-old daughter! I like being called E-scope better, though. Isn't it just the prettiest name ever? My mom thought of it herself! She also made me this outfit. It's awesome! I look just like her!"

"I'm a lot like my mom, because I like fire and scaring people and climbing things and scary movies. But my dad also taught me how important food is, so I eat a lot, too. But I have a really fast metabolism and do a lot of physical stuff, so I work it off really fast and never get fat."

A voice can be heard calling her, and she panics. She quickly attacks the camera, jumping at it right from the tree and shutting it off in the process.

**Emilio**

An attractive young man with dark skin, black hair, and green eyes smirks devilishly at the camera. He's wearing a tight red shirt and is wearing a necklace that looks just like the one Alejandro had once worn.

"Hola chicas, I am Emilio Burromuerto, the perfect son of Heather and Alejandro. Both my parents were some of the best villains this show ever had, and I do plan on continuing their legacy. After all, my name means rival."

"My parents actually want me to go on the show. My father even gave me his charm for luck. It obviously worked for him, since he won a season. Sure, he spent the two years after getting better from inside the drama machine, but the point is, he won. And so will I."

His grin gets even bigger.

"Or at the very least, I'll inflict some hurt on the other campers."

His grin, now creepily similar to one Alejandro had presented, is right in the camera as he turns it off.

**Xavier, Donovan and Laquiesha**

Two dark boys with black hair and eyes are on screen, both with only about a centimetre of hair and one being visibly taller than the other. The taller one speaks first.

"Hey world! I'm Xavier! I'm 18, and I'm Leshawna and Harold's oldest."

"And I'm Donovan, their youngest at 14."

They look at each other and grin huge, then speak at the same time.

"And we like FOOTBALL!"

Xavier whales a football at Donovan. It hits him square in the chest and he falls to the ground. He just laughs and stands up before tackling Xavier. They cause the video recorder to fall over.

All that is visible is grass and a pair of flip-flop clad feet walking closer. The camera is lifted to reveal a light coloured girl with auburn hair and black eyes. She rolls her eyes.

"Is this for that stupid show? Total Drama or whatever. Well whatever it is, I'm Laquiesha, the 16-year-old sister of these two losers. Oh, and I'm going to win this thing. Or at least outlast these two nerds."

She rolls her eyes again, but smirks, before turning off the camera.

_In the crew's quarters at Camp Wawanakwa_

Chris smiles to himself as he watches the videos again. He was so smart to have asked for them. The cast look fabulous, and he hadn't been so excited since the first season. He'd already planned out the tortures that awaited the new campers. Or more, he didn't have to.

After all, nothing would bring back old memories like making them go through the first season all over again.


	3. The Introductions

_Chapter 1 – The Introductions_

Chris stands on the Dock of Shame, excited to finally meet his new cast. He gives a winning smile to the camera before speaking.

"Hey campers! Welcome back to camp Wawanakwa! Now that the biohazardous waste disposal companies have cleaned it out, the season will be much more, ah, legal. And boy, have I got a surprise for you! Most of you probably don't remember the original cast way back from 25 years ago, but for those who do, we're bringing their kids on for this season! AWESOME, right?"

Chris looks out into the water to see the first boat approaching. He holds out his hand for a light-skinned girl who takes it with a thank you.

"Ladies and gentleman, our first contestant: Amelia!"

"Thank you, Chris." She says again, smiling at the host as she walks along the dock with her bags.

Another boat follows closely, a darker skinned boy smirking as the boat reaches the dock.

"Devlin!" Chris announces.

"Sup, man?" Devlin says, turning his smirking to the girl.

"You're such a beast. I don't know why they'd want you here." Amelia snaps at him.

"Because I'm going to make the show fun, Sissy." he says, grinning wider as she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Xavier!"

"YES! This is going to be AWESOME!" he yells, pumping his fist in the air. Amelia rolls her eyes and crosses her arms while he exchanges a high-five with Devlin.

"Laquiesha!"

A lighter toned girl get off the boat, rolling her eyes at the boys.

"I hear ya, sister. Just be glad you only got one of 'em..." she says, putting a hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"Donovan!"

Donovan jumps off the boat and chest-bumps his brother, both laughing like idiots.

"Ugh... mine are hopeless!" Laquiesha complains. Amelia's eyes widen.

"Wait, they're your brothers? You don't look anything alike!" Amelia exclaims.

"Yeah. Mama Leshawna married a skinny white boy, Harold. I got the more Harold side of the looks than they did." Laquiesha explains monotonously.

"Sadie!"

Another darker girl steps off the boat. "Like, oh my gosh! I'm at camp Wawanakwa! My mom and dad totally met here! That is, like, soooo romantic!" she squeals as she joins the other campers.

"Spencer!"

A blonde boy surfs in behind the boat as it races up to the dock. He smiles huge and gets on the dock with ease.

"Hey bros! I'm Spencer, but you can call me Smitty. All my friends back home do." he says proudly.

"Isn't Smitty the nickname for people who have the last name Smith?" Amelia asks, annoyed.

"Well... Uh yeah, I guess..." Spencer mutters, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Harvey and Bethany!"

The blonde twins step on the dock, and just about everyone's eyes pop out of their heads as they stare at the models.

"They might be pretty, but a brick has more intelligence than them combined." says a short brunette girl who had just hopped off the next boat.

"Alice!" Chris exclaims, having not noticed her boat. She rolls her eyes.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." she scoffs.

"Kaleidoscope!" Chris says, trying to draw way from the fact that Alice is irritating him.

"E-scope, please." Says the girl who gets off the boat. Her smile is huge, and her green eyes are wide with excitement.

"If that ain't Izzy's child, I dunno what is." Laquiesha whispers to Amelia. Amelia giggles in response.

"Troy!"

A black-haired boy steps onto the dock, smiling adorably.

"Hey!" he said in a voice that clearly indicates that his voice hasn't finished changing yet.

"Oh my gosh, you're like the cutest thing ever! I like want you as my pet!" Sadie squeals. Troy sighed, irritated. He is always pegged as the cute one, and he hates every second of it.

"Delanie!"

She steps onto the dock and ruffles her brother's hair. "Trust me, you don't want him as a pet." she says, snickering at her brother's discomfort.

"Payton!"

"Hey everyone!" she says, smiling. She puts her stuff down and stands by Troy.

"Tanner!"

"I get to be at a crappy summer camp for a few week. Whooptee frigging doo." he mumbles as he plays a handheld game. He stands by his sister, who nudges him irritably.

"And finally, Emilio!"

The handsome young man get off the boat, and many girls swoon at the sight of him.

"Hola. I am Emilio Burromuerto, chicas." he says, winking in the general direction that the girls are in but to nobody in particular. All of the girls think it was for them.

"Alright campers. Off to the fire pit!" Chris announces, pointing in the direction they're headed.

They follow him to the campfire and sit down obediently when he tells them to.

"Alright, there's sixteen of you, and eight of each gender, so we'll just put four of each on the teams."

"On team one, we'll put Harvey, Tanner, Emilio, Xavier, Laquiesha, Sadie Amelia, and Bethany. Team two is Troy, Donovan, Spencer, Devlin, Delanie, Kaleidoscope, Alice, and Payton."

The two teams get onto separate mats then look expectantly at Chris. He smiles.

"Okay. Team one will now be referred to as the Atomic Squirrels, and team two will be the Flaming Infernos." Chris announces proudly, tossing the teams their banners.

"Those are probably some of the worst names ever." Tanner snorts.

"Dude, this show is 25 years old. They were bound to run out eventually." Devlin says, deciding he doesn't like Tanner already. At least they're on different teams.

"Alright. Let's finish the tour!" Chris says, motioning towards the rest of the grounds.

He shows them the communal washroom, the cabins (Devlin had made a big fuss over the slice in the floor his father made while killing a cockroach), and finally, the confessional. Some of them request to use it, and it is quickly granted.

* * *

Amelia: "This place sucks! I can't believe Devlin made me come to this place with him! I better win the money or else I'm going to be so mad!"

Troy: "I'm so stoked! This place is awesome, except that someone called me cute. I am NOT cute! I tough man!"

Payton: "This is so cool! I can't believe that I'm in the place where my parents met! Tanner says I shouldn't say anything about our parents yet, just in case. Oh well. On the bright side, that boy Troy is on my team. He's really cute!"

Troy: "You guys don't think I'm cute, right? You know that I'm a big tough guy..." His voice breaks halfway through, and his look of pleading for agreement just makes him look even more adorable.

* * *

Chris smiles and turns to the campers. "Alright kids, put your stuff away. Squirrels in the left cabin, Infernos in the right, and girls on the left sides of the cabins, boys on the right. Put away your things, and meet me at the top of the mountain over there in twenty minutes. Wear your swimsuits and bring your floaties!"

They all stare at him in astonishment.

"You can't mean..." Delanie starts.

"Get ready to follow in your parents' footsteps, kids! You're jumping from 1000 feet today!"

**I just thought I should post some name pronunciations, since someone I got to read my story thought their names were said differently than they are.**

**Delanie – dell-AY-nee**

**Emilio – em-EE-leeoh**

**Xavier – ZAVE-yer**

**Laquiesha – la-QUEE-sha**

**The rest are said exactly as they are spelled. Also, The chapters following will probably be much less dialog than the first few. The first few chapters were just introducing characters, so there was more talking than action.**


	4. The Jump

**Any text that is in between grey lines is said in the confessional. Just thought I should say that before the chapter starts. C: Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this so far. You mean the world to me, and I hope you'll continue reading. **

_Chapter 2 – The Jump_

The campers meet at the top of the hill like they were instructed to. Chris smiles at them.

"Okay, so here's the deal, kids. We were starting to run low on ideas for the show, so we decided that it would be funny to just have you guys do the same stunts your parents did in the first season. We'll have some random rewards and bring back some losers every once in a while so that we can actually go through with 26 episodes worth of challenges and only 16 campers." he explains quickly. Most of them have seen enough of the episodes to know what is headed their way, and they dread it.

"So I guess you all know what to do now. Remember, land in the little ring, where there are no sharks. Let's get jumping! Squirrels, you're up first."

Emilio walks cautiously to the edge of the cliff before looking at his teammates.

"Uh… I guess I'll go first…" he offers, partially hoping someone else will ask to instead.

"Oh my gosh, that is like, sooo nice of you." Sadie says, signalling that he can go. He sighs and looks over the edge.

"Here goes nothing." He whispers, grabbing the charm his father gave him in his hand before jumping over the side. A few people gasp and run to the edge as he plummets towards the water.

He hits it with a loud smack, but comes back up and waves after a few seconds to signal that he didn't die. There are a few sighs of relief. He's in the ring of safety.

"Yeah, he did it! I'm next, I gotta make Mama proud!" Xavier says, jumping without hesitation and cheering in excitement the whole way down before hitting inside the ring. Laquiesha watches her brother and bites her lip nervously.

"Now I gotta do it… If only just so Xavier won't laugh at me…" she mumbles. "Here I come!" she shouts. She jumps and immediately regrets it, screaming as she falls. She lands next to her brother, who cheers for her as she comes out of the water, gasping for air.

Bethany looks nervously at her brother. "Harvey, I'll do it if you do it with me. And hold my hand." She says. He smiles.

"Obviously! We're twins, we do everything together!" he says, grabbing her hand. They both jump off the cliff, and both yell as they plummet. They hit the safety zone, and quickly swim to the boat that is waiting for them.

Tanner, Sadie, and Amelia are all that's left of the Squirrels. Tanner raises an eyebrow.

"Meh. My parents did it and survived, and so did they." He walks to the cliff and practically steps off as if it's not a 1000-foot high cliff, and not saying a word as he falls. He hits the water and comes back up, swimming lazily to the edge before climbing out onto the beach.

Sadie looks nervous. "Well… I guess my mom did it… but my dad didn't… He'd be proud of me if I jumped, I think." She says. Her nervousness has caused the 'like's and 'totally's to fall out of her words. She looks almost as if she about to cry when she suddenly jumps, squealing the whole way down in pure terror.

She hits the water, and when she doesn't come back up, everyone is worried. Instinctively, Emilio jumps into the water after her, and after a few seconds, he comes up with Sadie in his arms, her coughing and spluttering.

"I like totally forgot that I'm a horrible swimmer…" she looks at Emilio and blushes. "Like, thanks for saving me, Emilio…"

"It's not a problem saving a lovely maiden like yourself." He says, smiling. She swoons, blushing harder.

* * *

Sadie: "Like, oh my gosh, Emilio is one of the hottest guys ever. And he's so nice, too! Maybe we'll, like, get together or something! OMG, that would be totally awesome!"

Emilio: "I had no intensions of using my father's tactics because I figured people would see through them. Sadie is so hopeful, though. I think she'll buy it. She'll be the only one, though, because if I do it too many times, they'll notice and vote me off… and I can't let that happen."

Amelia: "That Emilio is up to something. He's just like his horrible father, I can tell. I'll figure him out, I swear… Ugh, I sound like Heather! I hated her! She was an evil witch, and so is her son! I know he is! I can see it! I CAN TELL!"

* * *

Amelia stands at the top of the cliff, unsure. Her mother didn't do it, so why should she? She feels no shame as she turns around, and is about to tell Chris that she doesn't want to jump when-

"What's the matter Sissy? Too chicken?" she hears Devlin's voice. She immediately rounds on him and gets right in his face.

"I am NOT a chicken." She hisses. And with that, she runs full-speed at the cliff and takes off with tremendous height before falling down towards the water.

The Squirrels all cheered for Amelia as she came up for air. She smiled happily, and could almost hear her father saying '_That's my girl, Millie!_'. She swam to the edge of the water and pulled herself out, proud of her jump.

The Infernos were up, and Kaleidoscope was eager to go.

"Me first!" she yelled, jumping off before anyone could defy her. She yelled excitedly the entire way down, and after coming back up, she requested to go again. Chris told her she could if she walked up the hill again, so off she went.

Troy stood beside Payton as they watched Spencer or Smitty or whatever jump off the cliff. They were pretty sure he hit something on the way down, judging by the sounds.

"So who are your parents, anyway?" Troy asks her. Her cheeks flush, remembering that her brother wants her to stay quiet for the time being.

"Who are yours?" she asks quickly.

"Gwen and Trent." he says smiling.

"I thought her and Duncan had a thing after the third season." Payton says, hoping to pull the train of thought away from her family.

"Yeah, but mom realized that she didn't like him because they were too similar. It was like dating herself according to her. She went back to my dad, and I think Duncan went back to Courtney, judging by Amelia and Devlin." They watched said mini-Duncan jump off the cliff at that moment; he is cheering as he falls.

"Guess so."

"You still haven't told me who you parents are." Troy says, his eyebrow lifting on one side. He looks so adorable with his eyebrow cocked that Payton almost breaks and tells him.

But she runs and jumps off the cliff instead.

"Payton!" Troy screams as she flies through the air. She's screaming at the top of her lungs, and she hits the water head-first with a gasp, water filling her mouth, throat, and lungs. She comes back up, coughing violently, but alive. Something splashes beside her, and she sees Troy through her coughs.

"Payton, are you okay?" he asks, his voice breaking in his nervousness. She nods, but her coughs say otherwise. He lifts her out of he water and puts her on the beach, just to be shoved away by Tanner.

"Payton! Payton, hold on!" he performs the Heimlich manoeuvre until a large amount of water dislodges from her lungs and spews out on the beach. She gasps once, but starts breathing normally after. She smiles at Tanner, who just lets go, grunts and walks away like he wasn't just freaking out over his little sister.

After he walks away, she turns and smiles at Troy, this smile much bigger than the one she gave her brother.

"Thanks." she says. He offers her a hand up, which she takes. He pulls her up effortlessly.

"No problem." he says. He smiles huge when he realizes his voice didn't crack when he said it, and she giggles in response.

Donovan, Alice, and Delanie still stand on the cliff. Donovan rubs the back of his neck nervously. Alice glares at him.

"I don't know if I can do it…" he admits. She just glares harder.

"You better jump." She snarls.

"Pardon?"

"I said jump, pansy!" she snaps, shoving him off the cliff. He screams and flails his arms as Alice jumps down after him. They both land in the safe zone. He comes up spluttering, but he was fine. Alice just rolled her eyes at him and swam towards the shore.

* * *

Alice: "Honestly, all of the other people here are dumb scaredy cats. I'm ten, and I'm pretty sure I have more brains and guts than most or all of the other campers." She sighs and looks at her nails. "It's kind of sad, really."

* * *

Delanie stands on the edge of the cliff. The girl is afraid of heights; deathly afraid. She feels like she's going to throw up and faint at the same time, and she feels so dizzy she can barely see.

"I need to jump. I have to jump." She tells herself. But as she looks out over the cliff, she knows she would rather die than jump. "_I have to jump._"

Troy can just barely see the figure of his sister. He sighs.

"She'll never jump." He says to Payton. Payton looks up nervously.

Delanie has fallen to her knees, trying to convince herself to jump. She can feel herself having a panic attack, but she needs to do it for her team.

"I-I have… I have to…" she sighs and hangs her head in defeat. "I can't do it." She whispers to herself.

"I'm can't do it! I'm coming down." She shouts. The Infernos groan while the Squirrels cheer happily.

Delanie stands up and trudges over to Chris sadly. He just smirks as he places a chicken hat on her head. She walks to the escalator that is somehow still there after 25 years and sits down on it as it brings her down the cliff.

Kaleidoscope, however, had just reached the top of the mountain. "Yeah, second jump!" she cheers before running and leaping off the edge again. Chris laughs as he walks towards the escalator to go down.

The Infernos look at Delanie angrily, excluding Troy and Payton. He walks over to his sister, who is looking very upset with herself. He half-smiles at her; he's not mad at all.

Chris reaches the bottom and smiles at his campers.

"Alright! So, now what you have to do is take these crates back to your cabins, and open them with your teeth! Atomic Squirrels won the first half of the challenge, so they get some carts to help with the carrying process!"

The Squirrels cheer while the Infernos just glare at Delanie some more.

"Once you get back to your cabins and open the crates, you'll find pieces to build a hot tub with inside. I want you guys to build it, and the team with the best one wins the challenge!"

There are four boxes for each team and four carts for the Squirrels. The Squirrels load up their carts and start walking. Devlin looks at the boxes and shrugs before lifting one.

"Well? We don't have all day, and they have carts. Let's get going." He grunts.

Troy nods and goes to lift a crate only to find it's a lot heavier than Devlin makes it look. Payton smirks and helps him lift the box. He blushes, but the two walk with the crate.

Spencer and Delanie pick up the next box. He looks at her and smiles.

"Hey bra! I'm Spencer. You can call me Smitty, though, everyone does." He says. She raises an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what people with the last name Smith are called." She asks.

* * *

Spencer: "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

* * *

"Yeah. I don't really know how the nickname started. Seriously, though, call me Smitty."

Delanie rolls her eye dramatically, but smiles. "Alright, Smitty."

Kaleidoscope and Donovan pick up the last crate, Alice climbing on top of it. She's as light as a feather, so her weight does not make it much harder for them.

As they walk, Troy turns to speak with Payton. "You never did tell me who your parents are." He says. She curses quietly to herself.

* * *

Payton: "Okay, here's the deal. My parents are Cody and Noah, and the only reason Tanner is making us stay quiet is because we don't know if any of the other contestants are homophobes or something. We call Cody our dad, and Noah our father. Our dad is our real dad, while father's sister provided the, ah, female ingredients if you will. That's why Tanner looks like our father. However, being the horrible witch our aunt is, she wouldn't actually be pregnant with us, so a friend of our dad's, Sierra, was the lady who gave birth to us. I think she has a thing for our dad, because she was just excited to be carrying 'Cody's child'… I wonder if she realizes he's married…"

* * *

"You have to figure it out yourself." Payton tells him.

"Alright, easy enough. There's only 24 people to pick from, and based on the other contestants this season, it should be easy enough to figure out who yours are base on who is left." He says.

Delanie and 'Smitty' are talking as well as they walk, just about where they live, friends at home, and especially about siblings. Spencer, who has never had a brother or sister, is very curious about it.

The Squirrel's team were just getting to the cabins, the Infernos just over halfway done their walk. The Squirrels went to work opening their boxes, and after they'd managed to open them, they realized their first problem; they had NO idea how to build a hot tub. They went to work, though.

"Oh my gosh, like, where does this go do you think?" Sadie asks, holding up a wrench. Emilio walks over and smiles sweetly.

"My dear, that's a wrench. I was looking for it though, thank you." He coos, and she melts just looking at him. He smiles, and she doesn't notice the victorious glint in his eyes because all she can see is his lovely face.

* * *

Emilio: "It's almost too easy."

* * *

The Squirrels have made almost no progress by the time the Infernos reach the cabins. They all look at each other before Spencer pipes up.

"I help my ma and dad install hot tubs all the time. We own a surf shack, but we also do pool and hot tub installations. So I know exactly how hot tubs work and how to build one." He says. The Infernos smile and go to open the crates to see Kaleidoscope tearing open the last one with her teeth. She smiles, a piece of wood still in her mouth. She drops it.

"Sorry I didn't save any for you guys! I saw my mom do it in the first season and it just looked so fun and then it was and I accidentally opened all of the boxes!" she explains. They just smile bigger and go to work on building, Spencer instructing them what to do.

When the hour was up, Chris walked over and examined the hot tubs carefully. The Squirrels' hot tub looks like it is about to fall apart, and half of it is missing, still scattered around on the ground. He nods, but his face expresses disapproval.

The Infernos' hot tub looks great; Spencer has been helping do hot tub work since he was old enough to hold a screwdriver, and really knows what he's doing. He looks at it proudly, knowing his parents would be pleased if they were there.

"Well, against all odds, it appears as though the Infernos win!" Chris declares. The Infernos cheer while Delanie and Payton hug Spencer excitedly.

"I knew that would come in handy one day." He says happily.

The Infernos party in their hot tub, as they get to keep it, while the Squirrels discuss who they will vote out. Xavier and Laquiesha are talking maybe Emilio, just because they don't like his parents. Harvey and Bethany want to vote out Tanner because his clothes are 'so last season'. Sadie is too busy watching Emilio to even decide. Emilio, however, approaches Amelia.

"Hola chica." He says, smiling. She huffs.

"What do you want?" she snaps.

"To make a preposition for you."

"I decline."

"Can you at least hear me out first?" he asks. She sighs, but nods, having full intentions to turn him down anyway.

"Look, I think that you and I can go to the end. You're obviously very smart and very brave, and that's someone I'll need to take with me to the end of this thing. Tonight, I say we vote out Sadie. She's taking my saving her way too intensely. I just didn't want to lose a teammate. Plus, she seems pretty useless in challenges; she's not too bright or overly brave. She might've jumped off the cliff, but when it comes down to it, I know she won't do something if she's too afraid.

"Bethany and Harvey will be easily convinced to vote with us. We can probably get Laquiesha and Xavier to vote with us, too. Tanner doesn't likely care and will be glad that he doesn't have to go to the effort of deciding for himself.

"If you don't want to alliance with me, then at least vote with me tonight. Please." Emilio sounds very desperate, and the thought of being valuable makes Amelia smile.

"Fine. I'll alliance with you. But don't think for a second that you get to be the alliance leader or whatever; I get as much say as you in our decision making." She says. He smiles happily.

"Perfect! See you at the campfire tonight." He says, winking as he leaves her. She blushes slightly before noticing a camera. She looks at it angrily, shoving her hand into it.

* * *

Amelia: "I only accepted because I can only find out what he's up to if I'm in an alliance with him. It's all strategic!" she screams in frustration. "UGH! I sound like Heather again!"

* * *

That night at the fire pit, Chris stands with a plate of marshmallows. He smiles.

"Going the old-fashioned way with marshmallows. We want everything to be just like the first season." He says. "Alright, let's see here. A marshmallow for Bethany, one for Harvey, one for Laquiesha, and one for Xavier!" He tosses them each a marshmallow as he says their names.

"Tanner, you're safe. So are you, Amelia." He turns to Emilio and Sadie. Emilio looks confident; Sadie is quivering in her seat.

Laquiesha: "I don't care what that boy says to me, his parents were evil. I don't trust him one bit. Xavier and I voted for him, and we probably will continue to until he's gone. So let's hope he goes hope tonight so we can save ourselves some votes."

"And the final marshmallow goes to…" Chris looked at them, examining them both. Sadie trembled violently while Emilio was relaxed as ever.

"Emilio."

Sadie bursts out crying as Emilio eats his marshmallow. "Sorry chica. Guess we just weren't meant to be." He says it in such a mean way that Sadie just cries harder before running for the Dock of Shame.

* * *

Sadie: "I totally thought we had a connection!" She sniffs before continuing to cry.

* * *

Laquiesha stands up angrily. "You are one cruel, cruel jerk, you know that?" she snaps at him. He just shrugs.

"It's a game. She needs to learn how to play it."

"And you aughta stop acting like your parents, or you're gonna get yourself voted off before you can blink those pretty little eyes of yours." She snaps before stalking off to comfort a disheartened Sadie before she leaves on the Boat of Losers.

**Author's Note:**

**Forgot to mention Kaleidoscope last chapter, because it is not pronounced the way it's spelled! It's said kol-EYE-doh-scope.**

**Spencer's nickname is for one of my good friends (also named Spencer). His nickname is Smitty, and nobody really knows where the nickname came from since his last name isn't Smith. But it's what we all call him, none the less.**

**And for the people in other countries who don't know, about Cody and Noah being married; Total Drama takes place in Canada, and here in Canada, gay marriage is legal! Isn't that wonderful? C:**


	5. Eyes Open

_Chapter 3 – Eyes Open_

Chris wakes up his campers bright and early, 5:30 am. They all groan as they trudge outside, but Chris has a hearty smile on his face.

"Morning kids! Time for you to do a nice run all the way around the island!" he says happily.

"Ughh, it's too early for this…" Amelia groans. But they start walking without hesitation, not wanting to know what Chris will do if they disobey him.

By the time they get back to the meal tent, they're practically dragging themselves across the ground. They look at the table to eat their white mush or whatever it's supposed to be, and they see something so glorious, they can hardly believe it.

It's the biggest feast they've seen in their lives.

They dig in without even asking if it's for them, all of them hungry after waking up so early and running around the island. By the time they finish, they're tired and full and ready for naps.

"I'm so glad that none of you remembered! It was smart of me to wake you up early." Chris says excitedly when he sees no food left.

"What does he mean by that?" Xavier asks. Then Devlin groans.

"Craaaaaap, today's challenge is the one where we have to stay awake…" he says. Everyone else gasps and moans when they recall this, too.

"Correct! Now, let's go to the fire pit and keep those eyes open!" Chris says excitedly.

They all drag themselves to the fire pit and sit down, stand up, or just get in a position that they think will help them win.

Delanie sits beside Spencer. "So Smitty, you're Bridgette and Geoff's kid, right?"

"Yup. One and only." He says tiredly. She looks up at him.

"You have pretty eyes." She murmurs. He smiles lazily.

"One's my ma's, one's my dad's." He explains. She smiles and nods before subconsciously leaning her head on his shoulder, trying her best to stay awake.

* * *

Spencer: "Man, Delanie is awesome. She's not crazy, clingy, or confusing like other girls. I can just hang with her, and there's no stress or anything."

* * *

Devlin sits by his sister. He smirks at her.

"I bet I can win this thing. Dad almost did." He says. She huffs.

"Notice how he almost won, but a girl beat him. I bet his girl will win; in other words, me." She says triumphantly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sissy." He says with a yawn. She huffs again before standing, stomping over to Emilio, and sitting herself beside him instead.

"Honestly, he drives me crazy." She snaps before her and Emilio talk strategy.

Xavier sits beside Laquiesha, his eyes drooping. Laquiesha smacks him hard on the head, and he gasps, fully awake again. "I ain't losing two challenges in a row." She says angrily at him. He blushes sheepishly and nods before changing poses and continuing to try and stay awake.

Bethany and Harvey slump together, both barely keeping their eyes open. Alice sat beside them, fighting to stay awake. As powerful as a competitor she thinks she is, she is only ten, and sleep is one of her biggest weaknesses.

Kaleidoscope is practically bouncing off the walls. She is somehow still full of energy despite the food, run, and early wake-up call.

* * *

Kaleidoscope: "I'm an early riser! I was already awake before Chris woke us up. The run was a great way to put some exercise into the day, and I eat like my dad and still manage to stay small, so that food was nothing! If anything, I'm upset because everyone else is falling asleep on me! Who am I supposed to play with if everyone is busy napping?"

* * *

Donovan slumps with shut eyes, his eyes fluttering every once in a while to signal he is still awake.

Tanner sits boredly, not particularly tired, but not awake either. He plays on his DS, not struggling to stay awake, but not trying either.

Troy sits beside Payton. Payton is struggling more than Troy, but they busy themselves with questions, deciding it worked for Gwen and Trent the first time.

"Favourite band." Troy asks.

"The Beatles." she replies. "Favourite movie."

"I don't really watch movies. The Hunger Games was pretty good, though." he yawns and she smiles. She doesn't even think about what she says next; she's too tired to think.

"It's funny that we're friends already since my dad had a crush on your mom back in the first few seasons." she realizes what she's just said a moment too late, and Troy is already processing her comment.

* * *

Payton: "Tanner is going to kill me!"

* * *

"He did? Well it's obviously not my dad, who else... Cody! How did I not notice, you look exactly like him!" he says, realization washing over his face.

"Well there's one parent. Only one left." she says, and she's so scared that he'll figure it out and push her away, disgusted by her parents.

But he doesn't. He just nods and slumps down, thinking.

Suddenly, a bell goes off. Everyone looks around to see Donovan snoring on the ground. The Infernos groan, having already lost a camper in under and hour, but leave him figuring he'd at least be more useful in the next challenge once he'd had some sleep.

Everyone sits quietly or chats among themselves, still trying to stay awake. It isn't long before a bell tolls twice more, and they see Bethany and Harvey slumped together.

Hours of talking and periods of silence went on before the next bell. Little Alice had finally given into her tiredness. Her team was actually impressed with her, considering her age.

"Favourite food." Payton barely managed to form the words because of her tiredness.

"Pizza I guess." he replies, almost as tired as her. "Biggest pet peeve."

"Homophobes." Again, she realizes what she's given away too late to change it.

"I don't like them either." he admits, and she feels her whole body relax.

"Good, because with all the slip-ups my sleepiness is leaving, you'll probably figure out on your own." she says.

"Figure what out?"

"Who my parents are."

"What does that have to do with homophobia?" he asks, too tired to piece it together like he normally can.

"I have two dads."

The moment she says it, he falls silent. She's worried suddenly that he had only said he didn't like homophobes because she did. But he shrugs.

"Whatever. I'm more surprised about Cody. He seemed so straight to me."

"It's called a coverup."

"So who's your other dad then?"

"Noah."

"That surprises me less. He was sort of... flamboyant." he says, smirking. She gives him a shove.

"Hey, don't insult my father."

"So how come Tanner looks like Noah but you look like Cody? I mean, it's not like they can both be your biological parents."

"Dad and father's sister are our biological parents. The woman with purple hair from the third season, Sierra, did the whole pregnancy and birthing thing, though." she explains. He squirms nervously for a moment.

"So did Cody and Sierra... like..."

"No. As if my father would let her." she says, laughing lightly. "It was an artificial thing." he nods.

They continue asking each other questions when Tanner walks over.

"Hey. What's going on kids?" he asks.

"Tanner, we're hardly kids. Troy is the same age as you." Payton says rolling her eyes.

"And you would know this how?"

"It was one of the questions I asked." Tanner sighs, not understanding her.

* * *

Tanner: "She better not fall for him. That guy will wish he'd never met me if she does."

Payton: "You wouldn't think so, because he's so annoying and uncaring about everything, but Tanner always tries to butt in whenever I try to make a guy my friend. Seriously, he's the most overprotective brother ever."

* * *

"Can't you just go away Tanner?" Payton asks irritably.

He rolls his eyes but walks away. Troy snorts suddenly, and she raises an eyebrow at him.

"I can't believe I didn't see the Noah in him before. He's like a less flamboyant version of him." he says. Payton rolls her eyes and shoves him again, but she's smiling.

The bell tolls. Xavier, much to Laquiesha's annoyance, has fallen asleep.

After another few hours, the 12 hour mark has been hit. With 5 already sleeping, Chris doesn't expect much longer from he other competitors.

When the bells rings next, everyone sees Spencer and Delanie both asleep, her head still on his shoulder. It provokes some anger, not that anyone notices.

* * *

Laquiesha: "Okay, I may not be the prettiest girl on the show, but I think that Spencer boy is absolutely fantastic. He's on the other team, so I haven't been able to talk to him, but that Delanie is going to take him before I can even get a chance."

* * *

Laquiesha falls asleep not long after; 8 are gone by 20 hours. The 7 left manage to hold out for the 24 mark. In fact, they are all still going by 30.

"So... Then... We will... Emilio, I'm too tired to make any more plans. I can barely remember the ones we already made." Amelia groans. He yawns in response.

"I feel them same. I'm so tired." he mumbles to her.

Devlin was just barely staying awake. He has nobody to talk to since Amelia had ditched him. He sighs, rubs his eyes, and tries to stay awake.

Tanner is still not trying to stay awake, nor is he struggling to do so. He simply continues with his game. Suddenly, someone is standing over him.

"Hey! You're Tanner, right? Yes, you are! It's fabulous to meet you!" Kaleidoscope says excitedly. He barely glances up from his game.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." he mumbles.

"But not from people like me I bet! I'm different! Me giving you complements is a huge deal for you! You should be euphoric." she says.

"I'm sure." he turns back to his game, but she continues to pester him.

"Favourite... favourite... I'm too tired to think of any more questions." Troy mumbles. At some point, her head had moved to rest on his chest because it was comfier than the ground. "Payton, can you ask the question?" Suddenly the bell tolls. He sits up slightly to see that she's fallen asleep. So he sits up, sets her head in his lap, and strokes her hair awkwardly, not wanting to wake her up.

After 35 hours, Chris finally decides to step it up a notch.

"Alright; the campers who have fallen asleep, you're welcome to go eat, sleep, shower, especially shower, and continue with your life until this ends. As for those who are left, it's story time!"

"If he pulls out A History of Canada the Pop-Up Edition, I'll smash his face in with it." Devlin growls.

"Nope, I have something better this year! Canadian Geography: the Standard University Textbook!"

The six left all groan. But they all stay awake for Chapter One. Halfway through Chapter Two, Devlin nods off. Amelia smiles, happy she has beaten Devlin at least. During Chapter Four, however, Emilio falls asleep, and all of her happiness shrinks away. She's mad that he fell asleep...

With only four left, two on each team, and the 48 hour mark getting close, Chris is wondering why the textbook has stopped working. He asks that campers why they're not struggling.

"I've read it before." Tanner says simply.

"You were talking?" Kaleidoscope had been talking to Tanner the entire time and didn't even notice.

"I think geography is interesting." Amelia admits.

"I have a girl's face on my lap." Troy is so tired that he doesn't think about what he's said, nor does it make a difference to him once he has.

Everyone looks at him and sees Payton in his lap but let out a breath of relief to see she's asleep. Tanner wants to stand up and drag Payton away from him, but Kaleidoscope won't let him move.

Payton stirs and is slightly surprised to see her current placement.

"You fell asleep." Troy says. She blushes.

"Sorry."

"It's cool. I'm so tired." he mumbles.

"So am I, and I actually have slept a bit." she says. He closes his eyes, and Payton touches his face quickly.

"Troy, stay awake!" she says, and he opens one eye lazily. She moves her hand and watches him. "You have to stay awake." she says.

"I know... I'm just so tired..." he whimpers.

The bell rings out, and everyone can see Amelia has fallen asleep, face-first in the dirt. Tanner is the only person left for the Squirrels' team.

It's been a grueling 50 hours for the 3 still awake. Payton continues to try and keep Troy awake, while Kaleidoscope still talks animatedly to an irritated Tanner.

Troy yawns. "My mom won this. She'd be happy for me if I won."

"I'm sure she'll be very happy that you've made it this far." Payton says. He yawns again.

"I don't know if I can last much longer..." he groans.

"You can. You're doing great. My brother can't last forever." she encourages him.

But no matter how long she encourages him for, no matter what she says, Troy is becoming more and more tired. Finally, a few minutes before the 51 hour mark, he falls asleep. The bell rings, and everyone knows it's between Kaleidoscope and Tanner.

Nobody is sure who will win. Kaleidoscope is still talking excitedly after the 52 hour mark, and Tanner looks more bored than anything. Neither look particularly tired or sleepy.

53. 54. She's still chatting. 55. 56. He's still playing his game. 57. 58. 59.

The 60 hour mark is near approaching, and both of them still look as though they could go another 60 hours.

"And then she dressed up as a bear! Cool right? My mom was awesome in this show. I think a kid peed his pants because of her costume, it was so realistic. Cody, that's who peed himself!" Tanner snorts at this, though Kaleidoscope doesn't get the whole reason why. But he'd been so quiet that hearing something from him just gets her more into the conversation.

"Yeah, hilarious right? So then, she-" Without warning, Kaleisoscope stops taking and her head falls on Tanner's shoulder. She starts snoring loudly.

Kaleidoscope: "I can stay wide awake 63 hours exactly, but not a second longer. Along with the time sent running and eating, my limit was up."

Tanner looks down at her then up at Chris. "Does this mean I win?" he asks.

"Yup. Atomic Squirrels win!" Chris says, earning excited cheers from the whole team.

Tanner smirks and walks to the Squirrel cabin, falling asleep on his bed. The Infernos find each other and start decide who they're going to vote out.

Donovan approaches Devlin. The two of them talk and agree to vote out Alice since she is the youngest.

Kaleidoscope is sleeping while people plan. Payton wishes she could talk with Tanner, knowing he'd have a plan. She knows Troy is a good person to go to, but when she finds him, he is talking to his sister. She turns and heads back towards the cabin.

"Payton!"

She turns again to see him waving her back over. She smiles and walks over to stand with him and his sister.

"So Payton, Dell and I were thinking of voting out Donovan just because he seems of least use. She's thinking we can probably get Smitty on board with us."

"Why not Alice? She's only ten, at least Donovan has an age and probably strength advantage over her."

"Yeah, but we have lots of strong people on our team. Say we need someone small. Other than maybe you, because you're pretty short-"

"I'm not short!" she protests. He smirks.

"Sure you aren't. But she's even shorter and smaller, and keeping her will give us a diversity of people on the team. Donovan excels in nothing in particular."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. I'm in." Payton agrees.

Alice has been observing everyone else, eavesdropping in all the conversations. She hears four people agree on Donovan, but is upset that Devlin and Donovan are planning on voting her. She needs to get rid of one of them, and considering the other group, Donovan seems ideal. So she approaches Devlin.

"Devlin," she says sweetly. "can I talk to you?"

He shrugs. "Sure. What do you need kid?"

"I think you should vote out Donovan." she says bluntly. Her directness takes him aback.

"Why?"

"He was the first asleep. He's not the strongest or biggest or fastest or smallest. He's just in an in-between place that makes him useless to us." she says matter of factly.

"I, uh..." He's unsure; he'd already planned with Donovan, and now he is being convinced to vote him out. By a ten year old. With some really good points.

"Look, I know I'm right. Just please vote with me." She gives him a puppy-dog look, one only a ten year old (and maybe Troy) could pull off.

Devlin looks at her nervously before letting out a sigh. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Donovan it is."

"Yay! Thanks Devlin!" Alice says, flipping her hair as she walks away.

* * *

Devlin: "I decided to vote with her because she's right about Donovan, NOT because she's the cutest, most adorable little kid I've ever seen in my entire life and maybe even in the whole world... Nope, that's not it at all."

* * *

It is the campfire ceremony, and the Infernos sit impatiently waiting. Chris smiles at them.

"Welcome to your first campfire ceremony. You will each get a marshmallow; except for the loser going home. Here, marshmallows represent life."

He smiles at the campers and holds a plate of seven marshmallows.

"Delanie, Payton, Smitty, Troy, and Kaleidoscope, you're all safe." They each eat their marshmallows, smiling about lasting another three days.

"Devlin, you're safe too, man." Chris tosses him a marshmallow. It's between Alice and Donovan.

"The final marshmallow goes to..." Donovan smirks at Alice. There's no way he'll lose to-

"Alice."

Alice smirks back at him triumphantly, making sure to be dramatic about how she eats her marshmallow. Donovan scowls, but goes to get his things. The Infernos wave goodbye as he leaves on the Boat of Losers.

* * *

Alice: "Like taking candy from a baby." she smirks slightly again. "Or a million bucks from a group of teenagers."

* * *

**Author's Note: So this ended up much more Troy and Payton focused than originally intended. I tried to introduce some of my other ideas as well, though. The chapter is kind of boring because, you know, it's about them falling asleep. :P I hope you enjoyed it none the less.**


End file.
